The History Repeats
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Eight hundred years ago a Magic War had begun.And after four hundred years it once again repeated. The people of the world afraid of the war repeating once again,banned magic to the world. But no one can stops the engraved destiny.So time flows like a river and history repeats once again.The past heroes descendants are going to fight one more time to protect the world one last time
1. Prologue

**Ok another STORY! WAHAHAH! Yeah… I feel really like on the mood to make one… And this whole story.. has been inspired by a one sentence only… and that would be in here… so this is not actually an official story… I don't know if I should really go on and go with this… so Go and review to say what to do :D**

**The Repeated History**

Eight hundred years ago, A tragic war of dragons, magicians, and humans are been held. They all gathered to fought a one man along with his troops that he made by himself. That war has been ended but the thing had been engrave through decades after decades. But then after four hundred year, the war had begun once again.

On a world called Earthland, a country called Fiore is very well famous not because of its countries name, but because of a certain city that called Magnolia. In the middle of the city you can see a large building, standing with all its pride in there. The building is called a guild. But it is more famous to be called The Fairy Tail guild. Various types of mages are working on this place. And this mere little guild is famous because of their talented and powerful Mages, even though they are all still young.

When the fire had been lit up, and the II war, or much more called to be the II dragon festival. This guild had lead them to victory. But then after this, the council. The one who make all what they can do to make this magic world peaceful, decided to banned all magic things on the world. Mages, Wizards and any types of magicians is not allowed to use any of their magic's.

They decided that this would be the greatest decision to be. Hoping that this war would never repeat once again. And so on, years and years past. The world indeed had been peaceful. But first people also suffered. Since magic is been the part of the life of the people here on Earthland.

Now four hundred years had pass once again. The magic has vanish into the world completely. No one remember on how the wolrd had cycled before, the secret of the worlds pass, is hidden.

But time sure flows like a river, and history repeats once again. A group of people are the ones who reviled the truth of the past. The descendants of the past heroes. Once again they would showed up. Dragons would go down on land. Magic would be revealed. And the Great Magic War would begin once again…

**Whew… what prologue…. So people? Do you like it? Want me to continue? Go go! .. so While I'm waiting for reviews… I'm going to make some chapters… and wait for my other STORY OK?... yes I'm currently making new one… but still cant make a nice going with story… so its not really sure if I would make the one.. I'm currently deciding on between the two… the manga or the anime?.. well I don't know…. So please **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : The morning of Descendants

**The History Repeat's**

**Chapter 2 : The morning life of the descendants**

"Natsu wake up…" Said a sleepy blonde as she nudge the still sleeping young man that is on the same age as hers

"Five more minutes… Luuuuzeee…." The young pink haired lad said as he raised his hand pointing upwards but then fall again as his sentence is finish

"Come on… Schools starting," She said and kept on trying to wake him up

"Yeah… I know," He mumbled through the pillow, where his face is being buried as he slept

.

.

.

.

"WTF! SCHOOOOLS STARTING!" He shouted as he rushed towards the bathroom. Faster than a thunder

"Che…." She said and stands up as she walk with her back not stretch towards the kitchen

"Luce~ what's breakfast?" Asked the rosy pink haired man as he came down while drying off his wet hair

"Bacon, egg, fried rice, hotdogs… and… toasted bread. Oh.. I forgot there are also some pancakes with chocolate syrup," She said and showed all the food in front of the same age man

"Wow! You prepare all of this on that short of a time?" He asked with disbelief

"Yeah… now go eat," she said as she herself started too

The two finish their breakfast. Lucy with Natsu's help wash the dishes. After that Lucy go to the bathroom to take a bath.

As the two was ready to go to the school they locked the door of their house and leave the… Dragneel Resident

"Wendy?" Shouted a woman's voice as she came to a room of a girl.

"What is it?" Asked the girl. Her hair is long straight blue colored. Her eyes are brown and her height is really suited for a model as well as her curvy body

"Hurry up, you might get late," Said her mother or more of her…

"Your just my manger no need to talk like my mother," She said with a sarcasm as she gets up angrily, go to the bathroom and shut it closed with a BAM!

"Gray-nii… wake up," Said a girl that has a petite body

"Ugh… later Vy-vy.." He mumbled

"Gray-nii… at least wear some clothes," Said the girl poking the bare porcelain skin of her brother

"AHH! WHEN DID THAT HAPPENED!?" he shouted as he rush around his room looking for his forgotten clothes

"Gray-nii…. Do I really need to go into your room every single day to just wake you up?" Asked the petite girl as she wait for her brother

"Gomen Vy-vy," He said and ruffled her messy long hair

"Come on! Come on! I can't wait to see Lu-lu," She said and skipped her way towards first floor

"Be careful with the stairs," He shouted and grab his school bag

Bang… Boom! Bugsh!...

"I'm ok! I'm ok! Don't worry ehehe," Laughed out his little sister and he only sighed and run towards her

"Gajeel-san…. Have respect when you are in front of the food," Said a man. He had a raven hair and red eyes. The man that is sitting across him tsked. And that man had also had the same hair and eyes. But his hair is longer and spikier

The two eat silently. No sounds of slurping, clanging or anything. Only silence is on the room.

This is the morning routine of the Redfox family household

"Eve..." Said a short man with a not so handsome face

"Hai!" Salute the cute blonde boy. The said short man nodded at him and continue to walk

"Hibiki," He said and the said man has a spiky blonde but somewhat brownish colored hair. His eyes are dark colored. And like what the short man do he nodded and walked again

"Ren," He said and looked on the tan man. He had raven hair that he got from their already passed away mom. The tan colored skin he had is what he gets from his father. His eye color is also from his mother. And most of all he is the only son, that is out of four got a black colored hair. The small not that handsome man nodded once again as he walk towards the last man… or more of his second son

"Loke," He said and the man with the same hair color as Hibiki saluted before him. His hair is on the same color as hibiki but it seems lighter and much more messier that it resembles a lion's mane. His eyes are emerald green.

"Ok…. Go to school before you got late," Said the man and the four walk in a line as they walk towards their limo

"Hai," They all said in sync and left accordingly to their height

And so the opening ceremony of the school is going to begin for just some minutes. Students gathered to listen on the speech that the principal would give. And so whispers… mumurs and talking students are heard. But it had be silence by the principals arrival

On the stage an old man who had a wrinkled face, white hair and has a very small figure. He is standing with weird clothes he is wearing. Beside him is a man with a smiling white mask. Wearing a black tuxedo

"Hello to all of the students," He said

And so… blah… blah.. blah.. blah… and the speech end with a round of applause

"Natsu-kun…. Were on the same class," Cheered his younger sister

"Yeah… you're right Lucy. What class again is it? Umm… 1-IV class. Come on," He said and both ran away from the crowd

"Vy-Vy same class again huh?" Said Gray as he leaned to his little sisters face

"Yup Gray-nii. Were always getting the same room since grade school," She said giggling

"Yeah… let's go. What section are we again… oh! 1-IV, let's go Vy-vy," He said as he carry his little sister towards the room

"Gajeel-san… looks like I would be separated to you," Said Rogue calmly with close eyes

"Yeah… so I need to go," Said Gajeel and waved

"_At last! I'm free from Rogue's lecturing!"_ Gajeel shouted to his mind with tears of happiness streaming down his closed eyes

"Wait… what section am I again?" Asked Gajeel to his self and looked on what is on his hand

"Oh… class 1-IV huh? Got a go," He asid and ran fast

"Er-chan! You're going to my school when I go home right?" Asked a boy that looked like on the age of eight. He has blue hair (Without his tattoo). His wearing a black shirt, black shorts that reach his knees and a white rain boots. He had both his hand on his dark blue back pack

"Ok… Jellal-kun. Wait for Er-chan. Remember, Don't come along with any of the strangers ok?" Asked a scarlet haired teen. She has long scarlet hair. Brown eyes. And wearing the student council uniform

"Ok Er-chan. Bye-bye~" Said Jellal as he left and hopped inside the school bus. With Erza waving at him

"Your cousin is soooo cute Erza," Said a white haired woman. Her eyes are blue, and her hair is long that is wavy. Her bangs are being pulled back to see her pretty face. She also is wearing the student council uniform

"Your right Mira. Let's go, we still have many things to discuss on the council today," She said and the two left the school gates

**There it is…. So do you like it? And as you know. This would be a History repeats thingy. So I made some of them brothers, sisters and counsin like Erza and Jellal. So how is it? But most of all… What would happened? What do you think? Should I change their magic's? Or stay as it is? I don't really know… **

**Review PlEASE**


End file.
